The University of Minnesota Cancer Center (UMCC) places the highest priority on minimizing risk to individuals participating in cancer-related research. All clinical trials conducted at the UMCC must include provisions for data and safety monitoring. The extent of monitoring may vary by the degree of subject risk, size and complexity of the trial, study sponsor, investigational product, and the phase of the trial.